


Once you meet us

by RascalCalmind



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/F, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascalCalmind/pseuds/RascalCalmind
Summary: Carmilla heads out with Isobell for a girl hunt. Laura and Danny seem to be at the same place Carmilla and Isobell go hunting.





	1. Hunt me

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Ink master and saw Ryan Ashley Malarkey. I thought that she totally looked like a vampire and would be best hunting buds with Carmilla. So here's a thing.

“Come on Carmilla, go out with me! Let’s paint the town red together like we used to with Mattie!”

Her book was being pushed down and she was met with piercing, gray eyes watching right into her dark-brown ones. Every detail of the girl in front of her was on point. From the dark, winged eyeliner, her perfect eyebrows, the dark-red shade of her lipstick to the bouncing, light-gray curls surrounding her face. 

“Wellllll? What do you say miss broodypants?”

Carmilla let her head rest backwards on the armrest of the couch and released her breathe. No wasn’t going to be an answer tonight.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go with you”

If you would ask a human to describe what a vampire looked like, you would be describing Isobell. With her pale skin and this modern-day, beauty, punk-rock look going on she made every, single person fall for her. A septum in her nose, tattoo’s crawling up her neck, reaching just beneath the tip of her chin, creating this beautiful contrast on every inch of her body.

“So where are we hunting tonight, my dear? I’m sure you already picked a place?”

Carmilla pulled on a red and black plaid shirt on top of her leather pants and looked up to see Isobell add another layer of lipstick. 

“There is some band playing in town, I can get us in”

Carmilla leaned in close to her ear and put up a raspy voice, grinning wickedly.

“You do realize that lipstick will be smudged and covered in blood by the end of the night, right?”

Isobell just stared right back at her via the mirror as a seductive smirk played her lips as well.

“I’m counting on it”

 

\----------

 

The band was pretty nice. The lead singer being a woman caused the crowd to be just to Carmilla's liking. The room was filled with young and horny teenage girls, obviously most of them in love with the dark-haired lady on stage.

She took another sip from her whiskey as she scanned the room, searching for her next victim. 

"What about that one?"

Carmilla followed Isobell's line of sight to a nerdy-looking, tiny blonde who was what it seems to be accompanied by a ginger giant.

"If you're able to get Xena away from her.."

Isobell rolled her eyes and nudged her shoulder.

"She's all yours in five minutes.. enjoy"

Isobell winked at her and walked over to the pair of unsuspecting victims. Carmilla checked her watch and ordered another whiskey for the wait.

Not even three minutes later the tiny blonde was beside her, waiting to order a drink. The bartender either couldn't see her because of her minuscule height or just completely ignored her.

Quickly Carmilla snapped her fingers together to grab the douchebags attention. She glared at him when he finally made his way over and mentally grabbed the collar of his stupid polo shirt.

"Get this cupcake a drink will you"

He immediately took her order and carefully took the money Carmilla handed him, like he was afraid she was gonna bite his hand off, she could tho.

"Are you always that aggressive? I mean not that I'm not glad that you bought me a drink! I'm very glad actually! I mean thank you, it's not every day you get a free drink from a hot girl! I mean pretty, just.."

Amused by the bubbliness of the tiny blonde, Carmilla chuckled slightly.

"Easy Sweetheart, you might lose your lips if you keep talking that fast"

The girl looked down to her glass shyly and Carmilla couldn't help herself from tucking a strand of hair back behind the girl's ear.

Hazel eyes looked up to her and a smile was thrown her way that shined as bright as a thousand sunsets.

Wait what? This girl was just dinner, not some art piece to admire.

They were both staring at each other, which for any bystander would have probably looked extremely cute and off-putting.

"So do you like the band?"

Thats what you're gonna ask Carmilla, really? After all these years, you would think, you would have at least have some game.

"They're alright, my eh friend brought me here to see them.."

The way the girl hesitated about what to call the ginger giant, caught Carmilla's attention. Had she ruined the little girl her date night?

Would it matter? The tiny blonde would probably not remember a thing tomorrow anyway, or wouldn't even live to tell about it..

"I'm Laura by the way"

The small _Laura_ held out her hand to her. And in the most smooth way, Carmilla took hold of her hand and brought it up to her lips, pressing a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

"Carmilla, it's a pleasure to meet you creampuff"

It was an easy rule, don't get attached, don’t use names, just use edible things. Yet she did feel a slight curiosity on how the name would sound like coming from her own lips.

The shy look on the girl's face reappeared and it caused Carmilla to show off her trademark grin.

"You're not gonna turn into a lobster now, are you?"

She moved closer to the small girl until her lips nearly touched her ear, whispering just loud enough for her to hear her on top of the loud music playing.

"Cause if you do I might eat you"

Laura moved slightly into her, her nose softly brushing the skin of Carmilla's neck. The smell of cinnamon and honey filling her own nostrils as the girl played with the hem of her plaid shirt.

Her voice whispered into her neck and she could feel the blonde's breath against her own cold, pale skin.

"Would that really be a bad thing?"

Carmilla's knees nearly went weak at the words, this girl had some tricks up her own sleeve it seemed. 

Was it the alcohol giving her liquid courage? Was she trying to make the ginger giant jealous? 

Did it matter? If she was gonna make it this easy for Carmilla should it bother her?

It shouldn't right?

"I can show you bad.."

 

\----------

 

The door unlocked and Carmilla turned around to face the blonde, who then pushed her inside the apartment immediately, her hands grabbing the edges of her flannel shirt and lips pressed against hers hungrily. She allowed Laura to take off the plaid shirt and felt her back hit the wall next to the door roughly.

She couldn't help but let a moan escape her mouth when the blonde's lips headed for her neck and quickly she kicked the door closed beside them with her foot. 

Cold hands trailed near the hem of her tank top and quickly she grabbed a hold of Laura's chin, pulling her face up to let their lips meet once more. 

Her eyes looked up into hazel ones and for a moment, it was like time was standing still. She closed her eyes as Laura started leaving a trail of kisses towards her ear and a shiver ran down her spine when she heard her whisper.

"I can't wait to find out what being bad means to you.."

Her lips sucked softly on her earlobe for a moment before she continued her whisper. Causing Carmilla to have a hard time not to unleash her fangs.

"..If only you could have read my thoughts when I was watching you back at the bar.."

Carmilla could feel soft hands crawling underneath her top, stroking her skin so lightly. Touching the spot just above her leather pants, that got her to nearly go mad for the girl in front of her.

"..It's a good thing we went here right away, I don't know if I could’ve stopped myself for what I'm about to do.."

It was like the girl was making her melt right there at spot. She felt her pants loosen as Laura unbuttoned it and when she felt a finger run between her wet lips, she couldn't help but throw her head back and pull the blonde close against her by her hips.

Her fangs lashed out, unable to stay away from all the action that was going on, her mouth closed in a way to hide it from the tiny blonde.

She opened her eyes back up when she felt the blondes lips were no longer in her neck. Her lips met with Laura's again, the edge of her fangs softly grazing her lips. She grabbed a hold of the loops of the tiny girl's pants, pulling them closer together. 

She felt Laura her breathing getting faster and in a teasing way she bit the girls bottom lip, receiving a soft moan and a thigh being pushed between her own legs. 

She released her breath against the girl's lips and reached her hands down to the hem of Laura's shirt, but her wrists got strangled and were roughly placed above her head, receiving another push between her legs and a chest being pressed against her own. 

She let her head rest back against the wall when the girl started grinding her thigh slowly between her legs. Laura her lips found the dead pulse point in her neck and sucked gently upon the skin, releasing a stream of warmth throughout all her body and her throat starting to burn, aching for that sweet taste of blood.

But at the same time she just wanted to scream the girl's name over and over again, tell her to keep going on and on, but the words were stuck in her throat and all her body could respond to was the leg between her thighs. 

Her own hips started moving along and with all the strength she had she pulled her hands free from Laura's grip, pushing her back by her shoulders to catch her lips on hers. Laura stumbled a bit backwards but the brunette grabbed her by the hips, pulling her right back against her.

"Jump" Carmilla whispered between hungry lips and fast breaths. Laura didn't hesitate and jumped up, wrapping her legs around the brunette's hips, who caught her easily. Hands placed on her butt and slowly walking over to what she assumed to be the bedroom.

They roughly fell down onto the bed, Carmilla on top, struggling to keep herself from grabbing the girl by her neck and drain her empty. Instead she ripped off the girl's shirt and let her hands trail over her fit body.

Slowly letting her lips graze over them, all the way down to her pants. Whilst nibbling on the skin near her hip, her hands made quick work of loosening the girl's pants and getting them off.

She let her nose brush along the hem of Laura's cute, pink underwear and let her eyes look up to her face. The tiny blonde was watching right back at her with hazel, lustful eyes.

In a teasing way Carmilla let her middle finger stroke gently over the girl's soaked panties, earning a soft groan and hands being tugged into her dark hair.

With both hands she pulled down the colorful panties, trailing soft, wet, nibble-like kisses up the girls thigh until she let herself dive into the girls throbbing center.

The blonde bucked her hips at the impact of Carmilla's tongue colliding with the her clit and her hair was being tugged without mercy.

Her tongue moved with a precision no human could ever reciprocate and with every soft moan the girl beneath her produced, the hungrier she got for her.

So once Laura started to move her hips along and her moans got louder she let two fingers slips inside of the eager girl, curling them to exactly touch the right spot.

A loud moan escaped the girl's lips, announcing that she was nearly there. Swiftly Carmilla traded her tongue for one of her thumbs and looked up again to the blonde's face.

One hand in the brunettes hair, the other one disheveling her own as her hazel eyes stared right back into Carmilla's, biting her lip.

Laura’s breathing fastened and right at that moment the brunette opened her mouth wide open, revealing her fangs and letting them dive right into the girls thigh.

A scent of fear and pleasure filled the room. A loud moan-like scream echoing the room. The pleasure of the finger's inside of her, the thumb massaging her clit and the sweet pain of Carmilla's fangs pressed into her thigh taking the eager blonde over the edge.

The girl trembled under her touch, her blood that tasted like honey and sunshine and filled Carmilla’s mouth. 

Carmilla let go of the girl’s thigh, inhaling a deep breath as the sweet blood dripped down her chin.

 

Then something unexpected happened.

 

Usually victims would push her off right away.

Or at least try.

 

But not Laura.

 

No, Laura just started to pull off Carmilla’s leather pants and rolled on top of her.

 

And Carmilla let her.

 

This girl was full of surprises.

 

Next thing Carmilla’s pants ended up on the floor and lips were pressed roughly against hers again. For a moment Carmilla thought the girl would back off once she tasted the blood.

But she didn’t and it kinda worried her until Laura’s fingers met with her wet folds and all the brunette could do was roll her eyes back into her skull in pleasure and let a moan escape into the blonde’s mouth.

Usually she wouldn’t let a victim touch her in such a way, but god this girl was good at was she was doing and lord did she want it bad right now.

With eyes closed, Carmilla let Laura have her way with her, letting her hands work their magic and her lips tracing wet kisses down her neck to her cleavage.

Soon enough she felt her own climax building up. With one hand tangled into the blonde’s hair and the other holding the headboard of the bed she let it come over her. 

And god was it good.

And lord had it hurt what the tiny blonde did next.

Her eyes immediately shot open at the sudden pain and paralyzing feeling in the right side of her chest.

Witnessing the needle stabbed into her chest and the liquid making it’s way through her veins as the blonde looked up at her with hazel eyes.

Slowly she moved her hand from the blonde’s hair to the needle, pulling it out as her arm stretched out back onto the bed. Opening up her hand, causing the needle to fall beside the bed on the floor.

It was like ice was coursing through her veins, taking away all of her strength and freezing her all over.

“Sorry for this”

Laura’s voice sounded honest and as Carmilla looked up into her eyes she nearly believed it.

But her vision went black and she passed out.

The substance wouldn’t kill her, just paralyze her for a certain amount of time.

But what would stop little Laura from killing her now that the big, scary vampire was harmless?


	2. Arch Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wakes up rather uncomfortable and makes an unlikely friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't often see a lot of supernatural fics for Carmilla, so this is the start of one, hope you guys enjoy

Hangovers usually were a regular thing for Carmilla. But this one was just out of the books. And she might already be dead, but god, her back was killing her.

With a loud groan she got up from what appeared to be a cold, stone floor. She let her eyes adjust to the bright lights in the room.

Metal bars surrounded her like a cage, placed inside what looked like an abandoned factory you'd see in movies. You know, one where gangs would beat up the hero in the story.

But she wasn't the hero in this story.

"Ah she awakes"

Carmilla looked up from her place on the floor to the red-headed giant standing cross-armed next to the cage. 

 

Oh. Right, she got stabbed last night… 

 

After she got laid. 

 

Of course Xena was involved in this too.

 

"Well amazon, if it wasn't for your lovely friend, I wouldn't be here. So why don't just open up this cage and let me out will you?"

Carmilla got up from the floor and slowly walked over to the edge of the cage the redhead was leaning against.

"Oh, no see thats not gonna happen, cause you.."

She pointed her finger at Carmilla.

".. are an evil vampire who kills innocent people and you're going to get a trial to see what punishment will suffice best for what you've done"

Carmilla showed off her trademark smirk.

"Well if it's going to be a punishment like last night, I wouldn't say I mind.."

She watched as ginger’s brows furrowed together.

"Oh, your tiny friend didn't tell you what happened before she stabbed me?"

Carmilla took another step forward, getting ready to take a hold onto the metal bars as a door on the other side of the room swung open.

"I wouldn't touch those bars if I were you"

Carmilla stopped her hands mid-air and watched as the tiny blonde made her way over to them. Was that a blush on her face?

"And why is that cupcake?"

She smirked wider and was about to lean against the metal bars.

"Because they’re coated in the same stuff I stabbed you with last night"

Immediately she stopped herself from getting anywhere near the bars, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest instead. Laura stopped beside the ginger giant and glared right at Carmilla.

"Xena and I were just talking about my punishment.."

Carmilla studied Laura's face while she spoke.

".. I suggested we just repeated what happened last night? Maybe without the stabbing part but you get the idea.."

Laura turned completely red and turned to the tall ginger, pushing her backwards to the door she had emerged from not seconds ago.

"Eh.. Danny could you have a look at 7B, she's being a bit of trouble right now. I'll figure this one out, okay?"

Danny frowned and let the tiny girl push her out of the room.

"Sure Hollis, just be careful alright.."

"Yeah of course"

Carmilla chuckled as Laura slammed the door in the ginger giants face. Laura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers.

"I'm so gonna fucking kill you"

With small angry steps the tiny blonde made her way over to the cage, glaring at Carmilla in annoyance.

"If the fucking comes first, it's fine by me creampuff"

If the tiny ball of rage could get any redder, she would turn into a tomato for sure. Carmilla watched Laura’s back as she started to fumble with some things on a table on the other side of the cage. The tiny blonde looked over her shoulder to Carmilla for a second, scrunching her nose up.

“That bunched up little face you make when you’re angry is hilarious buttercup”

Carmilla smirked as she saw Laura clench her fist together around what looked like a needle, nearly a copy of the one stabbed into her chest last night.

“Are you gonna distract me again before you stab me in the chest this time? Cause as much as I love my new home here, I’d rather do it on that table you got over there than this cold, hard floor over here..”

Laura turned around and took a few steps closer to the cage, needle in hand.

“Are all vampires this cocky?”

She cocked her head to the tiny blonde in a challenging way.

“Just me, sweetheart”

Carmilla leaned in closer to the cage that surrounded her, mere inches away from touching the dripping liquid on the metal bars. She watched Laura with an endearing gaze as the tiny blonde tapped against the needle and held it up to the luminescent-looking lights above them.

 

Yesterday this girl was merely dinner. 

 

Now she was a mystery.

 

A challenge.

 

And most certainly a distraction.

 

Because when Carmilla was too busy trying to figure out the blonde's intentions she accidentally leaned slightly forward and the skin of both her forearms pressed against the metal bars forcefully.

She hissed in pain, lunched backwards onto the floor and grabbed a hold of her now icy feeling arms. 

Laura looked down at her in confusion and used Carmilla's pain as a distraction to open up the cage and make her way inside.

Once inside she comfortingly placed a hand upon Carmilla's shoulder, who looked up at her, confused about the sudden close proximity between them.

A wave of honey and sunshine hit her nose.

But the sunshine was anything but warm as the cold started to course through her body and she realized that the hazel eyed cupcake had yet again stabbed her with a needle filled with the unknown poison.

Everything went pitch black and cold.

 

Again.

 

Everything except for a small hint of warmth being pressed against her forehead for merely the blink of an eye.

But that also faded away.

//

She opened up her eyes and squinted them immediately at the bright light shining in her face.

A groan left her mouth as she searched the new room she was in.

She was tied down to some cold, metal surgery-looking table. She yanked at the chains tied to her wrists but they wouldn’t budge.

“That won’t work, trust me I tried”

She snapped her head to where the voice sounded from. A shirtless, fratboy-looking guy was chained to the same sort of table as she was and looked over to her with a dopey grin plastered on his face.

Carmilla sniffed the air in the room and nearly chocked at the smell.

“Oh god seriously”

“Oh c’mon I can’t smell that bad!” 

“There is not a single thing worse than the smell of wet dog for god sake”

She looked over at him as he pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. She rolled her eyes and groaned. Pulling at the chains on her wrists another time as a door opened up behind them. Emerging from the door was a smaller ginger with a clipboard, safety goggles in their hair and a lab-coat on.

“Hey guys, I’m Dr. Lafontaine and I’m gonna go ahead and test the two of you on various chemical elements, herbs and so on…”

“Oh so now I’m being degraded to being a labrat? Seriously?”

Carmilla’s voice sounded low and the skin beneath her eyes started to crawl a dark blue and purple color in anger.

“I’m merely observing your species” 

The ginger’s voice sounded as they started to pour some chemicals together in various tubes on the other end of the room. Carmilla watched as the ginger walked over to the fratboy puppy with a needle not minutes later. The boy started to struggle on the table, his eyes glowing a bright blue color as a growl emerged from his chest.

“I’m not a fan of needles, could you please put that away..” 

His chest raced up and down and Carmilla was surprised by his politeness. Carmilla had seen them before, but she’d never seen one turn. He backed away from the needle, but with the chains wrapped around him like a coffin, there was only so much space he could move away. The ginger pierced his skin with the needle and released the liquid into his veins.

Carmilla watched in horror as she could see the silver-looking liquid spread through his body like a river breaking through the surface. The boy yelped in pain and started to yank on the chains more roughly, uncontrolled. She could hear his heartbeat starting to race a thousand miles a minute and the sound of breaking bones filled the small room.

Purely in panic, Carmilla started to pull on her own chains, focussing her view on the ginger who merely just seemed astounded and impressed by their work.

“Get out of here! Get me out of here! He’s gonna turn!”

Carmilla’s voiced raised an octave as she yelled at the Doctor who did not move an inch as the boy slowly started turning into an enormous creature. Only when hair started to cover the guy’s body and his clothes ripped apart, the doctor ran out of the room and closed the door behind them.

There has been an ancient feud between vampires and werewolves for centuries. 

 

Carmilla knows this. 

 

Everyone knows this.

 

An archenemy, some would say. 

 

She wasn’t safe, this was it. 

 

This is how Mircalla, Countess Karnstein of Styria, Austria was going to die. 

 

Ripped to shreds by a dog.

 

She watched as the enormous wolf shattered the chains, fell off the table and stalked it’s way over to her. She let her head rest sidewards upon the cold, metal table. Watching straight into the bright blue eyes of the beast approaching her. 

She was taught to face her fears headfirst. A growl emerged from his drooling teeth. He raised his claw and Carmilla closed her eyes, holding up her arm attached to the chain for protection. 

 

He could have killed her with one slash across her throat. 

 

He could have ripped her to pieces.

 

Even a single bite would have poisoned her enough to kill her in less than a day.

 

But the chain that attached her to the table got ripped to pieces instead. She opened up her eyes to see the enormous wolf walk over to the other side of the table and destroy the chain around her left wrist as well.

She was free and unharmed but still locked up in a room with a large werewolf. 

She let herself slide off the table as she kept her eyes trained on the dark-brown colored wolf on the other side of it. She let herself walk backwards to the door where the doctor came from. 

The giant creature made its way around the table towards her.

Her back hit the door and she tried the door clutch. 

Locked of course.

She hissed when the wolf came closer and watched as he hesitated but slowly made his way over. Fearful for her safety she stood still, until the wolf nudged her away from the door with its enormous head and took a few steps backwards.

Only when he made a dart for the door she realized he was actually creating a way out for the both of them. His body slammed into the door, but unfortunately it barely budged at all.

She let her eyes search the room and noticed that on one end of the room there was a darkened window instead of solid wall. She whistled for the wolfs attention and grabbed a stool from the other side of the room. 

With all her vampire strength she smashed the three-legged metal construction against the window and created a slight crack into the glass. A grin spread across her face and she ducked for protection as the giant puppy threw himself against the dark glass.

It shattered immediately and the wolf went right through it into the other room, landing on some inconveniently placed tip-up seats on the other side. Carmilla bunched up her face in sympathy of the uncomfortable landing, but the giant dog got right back onto it’s feet and shook it’s fur like the glass shards in his hair were just some water droplets.

Glowing blue eyes watched her dark ones in anticipation. She jumped over the ledge of the window and opened up the only door in the room, the wolf trailing right behind her.

As soon as she stepped into the dark hallway, fluorescent lights flickered on one by one on either sides of them. She took in a deep breath, looking left and right and tried to figure out which way would be their way out of this hell hole.

Soft fur brushed against the skin of her hand and she watched as the wolf sniffed the floor indiscreetly. Both their heads snapped to the right side of the hallway before their eyes met.

They both heard the faint sound of a dozen footsteps coming their way. A quick nod in agreement was all they both needed to start sprinting off to the left side. To, hopefully, their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! And/Or if I made any mistakes grammar wise.


End file.
